


stressed for the occasion Fan Art

by cubedcoffeecake



Series: Crayola Cocks [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, MistyDeath, stressed for the occasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: Fan art for @MistyDeath's drabble 'stressed for the occasion.'





	stressed for the occasion Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistyDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stressed for the Occasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794418) by [MistyDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/pseuds/MistyDeath). 




End file.
